There are expectations for applications of superconductors in, for example, power transmission cables, fusion reactors, magnetically levitated trains, particle accelerators, magnetic diagnostic devices (MRI), etc. It is desirable to increase the critical current density of the superconductor. Thereby, a large current can be caused to flow through the same cross-sectional area.